Regrets
by Ryou's obsessed fan
Summary: Ryou brings a girl home from school without thinking of the consequences. Bakura takes a personal interest in her and she gets abused. When Ryou realizes what's going on, he's in regret. Can Ryou save her from Bakura even when he still cant save himself?


**A/N: …I cannot even begin to describe the deep depression I felt as I went over this story, and reviews. To those who I'd have to say, ENJOYED to place flames on my story, on some level I deserve it and I'm sure those people would have said something on the lines of 'What? On some level? Of course you deserved it!'. You know? I'm not even going to go there… Even so, it began to nag at me and I felt that I needed to re-write it. I feel appalled at this point that I considered things to even create my story. I apologize to anyone who had been insulted. So now, here's the completely revamped version. I hope you enjoy and if there are any complaints, please address me so I may try to tend to them all. I changed this as much as I could without hurting myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The blade tossed by thin pale digits was thrown up into the air again and again. Mahogany orbs becoming mesmerized by the beauty of the deadly quicksilver. His eyes would close as he twirled the simple kitchen knife into the air and caught it at the tip. He flinched slightly and took the knife into the other hand, inspecting his right index finger and thumb. The pale digits began to bleed out that sweet crimson nectar that he loved so much, but he only narrowed his eyes before sticking both fingers against his lips, sucking up what was being left by the wound. As soon as no more of the blood would pass, he continued to twirl the knife around again, this time with more care.

On the ground by his side was an unopened beer bottle. Catching the knife at the tip, he used it to pop the top of the beer bottle and began to chug down his drink. He pulled it back from his lips and gave a rather devilish smile, tossing the now emptied glass container to the wall. A loud scoff as it shattered.

Attention went back to the knife, tossing it up and down again. Oh what simple joys it had brought, but once the sound of the lock being undone was heard, his eyes sharpened and the knife that had been tossed into mid-air was left by itself to fall down to nothing. If Bakura hadn't stood up so quickly, the knife would have stabbed him in the leg, but tip merely ended up being buried into the soft pelt of the cushion.

It was as if Bakura had becoming one with the shadows. The sounds of his footsteps were so silent; it was as if he was no longer there. He began to lurk closely to the walls, looking to see if his lighter half had passed through the doors yet. A slender grin graced the dark's lips as he saw his lighter half struggling with his books to open the door. As Ryou seemed to open it, his bag would continue to fall to the ground, and as soon as he would reach for it, the door would close and all the books he left by the door would be pushed outside.

Just as Bakura was about to go and scare his light for being late, he paused and saw his light push aside everything and make way for…someone?

Mahogany eyes narrowed as he contemplated on who would bring back. Ryou didn't even ask _his_ permission! That stupid light… He wouldn't dare bring in the pharaoh or any of his other dork friends would he?! He forbade him to see any of them! Ever! That stupid little light…

As Bakura's eyes narrowed, him just about ready to jump out at Ryou and whomever he brought back, he checked his move the moment he saw who he brought home with him. It was a girl. One he'd never seen, and was sure, never heard of before.

Canting his head to the side, the ancient spirit let dark grin just roll of his slender lips as he kept close watch on the two. Female seemed ripe for the picking. Mahogany orbs switched towards the kitchen and immediately he moved, trying to make it a little more _casual_ to when his light would enter. That stupid boy seemed so occupied with his new friend that he didn't even realize the dire consequences of his actions. Ha. The stupid light almost made him scoff.

"So um…err…Mia, what do you want to work on first?" The stuttering albino had spoke, fingers tightly wrenched around thick books as he made way for the girl.

As girl would enter, long locks of deep ocean blue would sway with graceful body movements. She clutched her books to her chest as she batted baby blue orbs that mimicked the sky of a perfect summer's day towards Ryou. "Well, English seems like a good place to start, then we can work our way up." She told him with a melodic yet accented voice. Obviously foreign.

They walked only a short way and upon entering the living room, young Ryou spotted knife with tip buried deep into the couch. He paused in his tracks and approached the deadly utensil for inspection. Unfortunately he left his companion to go on her own. She hadn't realized his sudden change in move since she seemed to be leading.

Somehow, she found her way to the kitchen and at once she spotted Bakura. There the dark sat, legs crossed with right arm against the table he sat by, left hand holding beer bottle up as he drank from it.

The dark noticed company and lowered the bottle expecting to find Ryou but instead found a girl in front of him. Expression wasn't much, plain as his pale skin glistened in the sunlight, sleeves of blue and white-stripped shirt rolled up only exposed more skin. When mahogany and crystal clashed, the girl's cheeks flared. Bakura could only let smirk roll across his lips, thinking how cute she was while teenaged one seemed overwhelmed with it all.

Dark stood, form tilted to one side as he placed his right hand against jean pocket, lips playing against the tip of his beer bottle as he looked at her, fair skin and all. The Domino High uniform didn't do her figure justice at all. He inspected her, and took note of the rather flushed way she moved when he stood. Almost like his little girly boy Ryou.

"Hey." Bakura cooed before taking sip of his drink. Girl just seemed to go into a panicking blitz. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Oh yeah. Definitely like Ryou.

Just then, speak of the devil! Ryou rushed in and looked at Bakura like he was going to be killed. In turn, Bakura gave him a look that seemed like he _was_ going to get killed.

"B-Bakura…" The light spoke, almost petrified.

"Ryou," The spirit's deep voice rang out as he stepped forward. Funny actually, both Ryou _and_ the girl seemed to take a step back, setting a dark grin to Bakura's face. "I'd like you to introduce me to your friend over here…" His mahogany eyes adverted towards the one who sparked interest. Right now, Ryou was of no use to him.

"Oh… Umm…B-Bakura, this is M-Mia. M-Mia Isaar. Mia, this is B-Bakura…" Ryou stuttered, pointing towards the flushed up Mia.

Mia would bow towards Bakura, long blue hair falling over her shoulders as she did. "A p-pleasure to m-meet you!" Bowing waist down, she ended up dropping the books she had into a cluster on the floor. She looked up with burning cheeks then bent down to pick them up. As she did, devious eyes seemed to slip across her legs and lower half as she bent and crawled for her books. Ah, sheer bliss for him. Innocent eyes however, noticed his opposite's deviant glances and couldn't help himself but take a peek. Instantly cheeks flared up as he looked away from catching sight of pure white.

Finally as she arose, she smiled sheepishly as she continued to advert eyes. She was a nervous wreck and so far, Bakura loved it.

"Pleased to meet you as well." Bakura took a couple of steps towards Mia till he stood face to face. Well, not exactly. She was a couple of inches shorter perhaps. Bakura took her hand into his and brought it to his lips. Soft kiss at the back of her palm and she only seemed to go a deeper red. At this point, Ryou was clueless.

Later on, things settled and Mia and Ryou went on to study. Of course, not without the sly spirit close by watching their every move.

"So, the answer to number fifty-six is sublimation?" Mia would inquire, tapping the pencil against the table as she kept legs neatly crossed beneath the table.

"Yep. That's it basically." Ryou gave a laugh, as Mia would sigh with a sound of relief in her voice, closing up the Science book before her. "I take it you don't like homework?"

"I don't dislike it, I _despise_ it!" The two laughed.

Suddenly, the sound of broken glass had stopped their laughter. Ryou looked over his shoulder and saw Bakura standing over the glass of a broken bottle. The dark looked up and then towards the two, a rather plain expression on his facial features. "My bad."

"Bakura! What—"

"There's no more beer." The spirit cut Ryou off, looking at his nails then towards Ryou again.

"But there was four day's worth."

"Gone. I finished it while waiting for you two." Bakura bent over towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. "Here we go. The last one and would you look at that? I'm still sober." Popping the top off, Bakura began to drink down his last remaining drink. After lowering the bottle from his lips, he cocked a brow towards Ryou. "What are you still doing here Ryou? Go get me some more beer."

"But I have a guest."

"**Ryou.**" Harsh voice cracked like a whip and Ryou knew that no matter how much he wanted, he would not be able to defy Bakura's wishes.

The light quickly stood and nodded. He looked to Mia and laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked at Bakura. "How much do you want?"

"As much as you can carry." Was the dark's reply.

Ryou paused then cocked a brow. "…As much as I can carry?" As Bakura's eyes shot up from his drink, a shiver ran down Ryou's spine and he quickly turned heel, grabbed some money and headed off without turning back.

As Mia sat there all alone with Bakura, she only adverted her eyes as she fidgeted around nervously. She didn't know what to do as Bakura continued to watch her like a hawk. She was so embarrassed and nervous that it was cute. He took steps forward and sat where Ryou had been seated.

The ancient spirit twirled the bottle around in his fingers slightly before tipping it back against his lips for a drink. A thought crossed his mind, a good one, right before pushing the bottle towards Mia. "Here. You drink?"

Mia's eyes immediately looked up towards him and she shook her head from right to left. "Ah! N-No! I don't…" She looked down at the table, her fingers twiddling around against her skirt as she bit her lower lip in all nervousness. Bakura was still enjoying this however.

"Have you ever even tried it?" The spirit took his seat and edged it even closer to Mia, so close that shoulders pressed. He gave a grin as he watched her flush up to her ears.

"Ah…once… But I'm not allowed…" She mumbled, looking down at her skirt, as she seemed to try and pull it lower, like someone was observing her legs. In fact there was.

Bakura only shrugged his shoulders and leaned closer, eyes half shut as he chuckled deeply, setting the bottle down in her hands. "Come on, take a drink. I won't tell." He only cooed as he leaned in closer. Mia's head turned towards him and he could see she was in a panic.

Immediately, she pushed the bottle back into Bakura's hands and shook her head. "I shouldn't…" She turned her head away and began to bite her lower lip. Probably a nervous habit?

Dark found it, _amusing_, to treat her in such a fashion, making fun of her like he did Ryou. Except he of course he was being less harsh. He took her by her lower back with left hand and pulled her close, close enough that noses almost touched.

With his breath on her lips, he began to speak. "Would you feel better if it was mouth to mouth?" He quirked a slender brow and smirked as he watched her whole face turn red, so red that even ears were burning.

Mahogany orbs looked over her shy little features and he could only grin deviously as a result. "Mm…look at you. All cute and flushed up like that… You look good enough to eat. Can I have a taste?" He arched a brow; right hand moving behind her back to hold her up then left moved to push hair behind her ears.

Mia trembled as she watched him, breath starting to rapidly increase as she went back to panicking. "I-I…B-Bakura…s-stop…" Her voice got hitched in her throat as Bakura leaned in, trailing his lips across the flesh of her neck then upward towards her earlobe. He exhaled upon her ear and she gasped so softly.

Suddenly, she began to mumble something in another language. What was it? Well, she did have an accent while she was speaking. A foreign one. Bakura obviously had no clue, but only started to grin once more.

"What's this? Mumbling a compliment that I can't even understand?" Bakura would tease, exhaling once more upon her right earlobe. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he gently nipped and tugged on her ear, making her gasp a little more. Afterwards, he grinned a bit. "Delicious." He spoke before continuing.

She continued speaking that other language before _finally_ going back to speaking in Japanese. "…Please…s-stop…I…I shouldn't…" All at once she pushed him away and of course, landed on her rump upon cold tile floor. She winced slightly and turned over onto all fours to try and crawl away from Bakura, but that sight…

Her on all fours, rump facing him as she wore short skirt… Bakura got excited as he watched her crawl away the pull herself to her feet.

Cautiously and carefully, she looked over her shoulder towards Bakura, cheeks still burning red. Of course, spirit was only interested in her for his own personal gain. So once more, the hunt continues.

Ancient eyes watched its prey as she cautiously moved from the kitchen and into the living room with the TV. She took one look at the couch with knife stuck into the pelt and at once turned her head to watch the dark spirit, resting against the doorframe of the kitchen, nothing but a grin on his features.

"So…what's this for…?" She walked up to the knife and pulled it from the cushion. She seemed to inspect it as he had done earlier, taking note of its craftsmanship and the details that were put into it. It was like an ordinary kitchen knife with a wooden handle. As she brushed her fingertips against it gently, she seemed to wince and drop the knife onto the ground.

Bakura quirked a brow as interest crossed his mind and he approached her. Like a shark, he could already smell the blood even though he was not all that close. He looked over her shoulder and saw indeed that her right index finger began to bleed. She probably applied a little too much pressure while inspecting it.

At once he took her right hand in his and smirked. "You seemed a little too caught up in your inspection. Now look what you did to your pretty flesh. You also stained my knife." He knelt down and picked up the knife at her feet and then took a good look at it. He smiled, as he could smell traces of blood on it that were not only his or Ryou's, but now Mia's as well. He brought her hand closer to his face and she went red all over again. "Do you think we need a bandage for this? Nah." He placed his lips around her wound and began to suck on it, eyes peering up towards Mia's face to see her rather shocked, yet flushed, expression.

The moment he pulled away from her finger, he licked over the cut once then licked his upper lip with a smirk. "You _do_ taste good." He cooed out.

"…I…I…th-thanks…I-I guess…" Replied the blue haired angel as she adverted her eyes. She didn't know what else to say at the time, and what else to do so she just stood there.

"Now, now…are you that flushed? Shh…sit down and catch your breath…" Bakura smirked and then slowly guided her to the couch, having her take a seat near the right armrest before he dug the knife into the couch once more. His eyes roamed across her finely shaped legs then all across her perfect figure. Before he knew it, he was leaning closer, his left arm pressed against the armrest, right palm against the couch and deathly close to the blade's handle.

As he watched her, he began to carefully plot out his carefully unraveling plans. She was so sweet, so innocent, just like his Ryou. But Ryou alone was starting to bore him, and obviously it would be _extremely_ hard to find someone like his light. Bakura had been blessed with something from the heavens. Someone _exactly_ like his light had been dropped right into his lap. Like **hell** Bakura was going to let her go that easily.

Mia looked up at him, cheeks red as she tried to push herself further into the cushion, just trying to escape Bakura's stare. As she looked up at him, she gasped. Bakura held a sweet, almost irresistible look on his face. Something that any girl would have a hard time refusing. "…B-Bakura …?" She timidly spoke out. "…What is it—"

"Do you like me?" He suddenly asked as mahogany eyes softened as he leaned closer. His right hand came up to her face and caressed her cheek softly. His eyes slid half shut and he revealed a fake smile. Still, it had captured her all the same.

"Wh-What—" Mia's eyes went wide as Bakura's lips captured hers. Cheeks were burning as fingers tried to dig into the smooth leather of the couch. But after only moments, her eyes began to slide shut and fingers would go at ease, body completely relaxed as she fell under the ancient one's spell.

Pale ivory digits slowly moved over to the blue ribbon on her uniform and pulled it off immediately. He wrapped fingers around her neck then slowly moved his lips across her cheek. He removed the top button of her blouse then pulled away from her. "Do you like me?" The spirit asked her rather smoothly, sending the bait in for his catch as he removed the second button.

The girl did nothing but look at him, so confused right now and so helpless. She took a moment, looking down at her lap before she smiled, that cherry red covering her cheeks up to her ears as she nodded her head slowly. "…I…I umm…I guess…" She looked up at Bakura, completely lost under his watchful eyes.

But, spirit would only dangle the bait in there longer; to make sure it was a sure that she wouldn't be able to get away from ever. He pretended to give a frustrated look, and then furrowed his brows. "Mia. Please, I don't want a 'maybe' or an 'I guess', I want a 'yes' or a 'no'. Please. It's torture. Don't lead me on like this." He gave her such a thought, an illusion that she was in control. So far, so good.

"Ah…B-Bakura… I-I'm sorry…" She looked away from him, but with his hand, he guided her to look back at him.

"Shh… That's okay. Please, just answer me clearly." He closed his eyes then began to kiss along her jaw line, then going over her neck. Soft gasps and other noises were heard as he continued his little 'trick'.

Mia tilted her head back to allow him more access, feeling his lips right below her chin. Her crystal like eyes looked down at him, but she did not move her head. "…B-Bakura…" She closed her eyes and gasped softly. "…I…B-Bakura I-I don't think—"

"Call me Kura." He smiled at her then tilted her head to look at him. "Kura is perfect if you'd like…Mia…" He plucked the knife from the soft pelt of the cushion and threw it aside, having it slide across the ground and stop right in front of the television.

He took a seat beside her and smiled, fingers occasionally roaming across her legs like no other male would do. His fingers gently tugged on the rim of her skirt teasingly and caught her attention, having her quickly pull his hand off.

"K-Kura …" She began, "P-Please…don't do that…" She looked away and released his hand; cheeks still tainted that lovely red.

The spirit laughed and gently caressed her left cheek with his thumb. "Any redder any longer and I think this will become permanent. Not that I object." Came a calm smooth reply. He leaned in, removing another button and exposing her skin. His eyes watched her chest as she would inhale and exhale. It captivated him. Spirit's thin lips fell to her cleavage, leaving a tiny trail of butterfly kisses.

Ancient one let out a loud, deep laugh, as girl began to cringe in sweet desire for him. It was fitting for a weak one to yearn for the touch of one much more powerful.

Bakura's fingers raced along her sides then took hold of her waist. He placed his right knee upon the couch, half straddling her waist as he leaned closer. "You seem to be enjoying this…" He whispered to her oh-so-sweetly before kissing her.

Come to think of it. She still hadn't answered him. He wanted his answer. He wanted it now since he did not believe in the sense of beating around the bush. It was a waste of time and pretty much pointless. It was the last time he'd ask, "Mia…do you like me? If you say no, I'll never bother you again." His breath was short and almost a whisper as he ran his left hand up along the outer side of her right thigh, making her gasp.

Mia's finger's moved to his shoulders and tightened as she lifted her legs, cheeks pink as she looked up at him. His hands were rough and cold, but they had a somewhat nice feel to them. She closed her eyes as he came to kiss at the side of her neck. She would grit her teeth and wrap her arms around his neck, calling out his name in sweet desire as his hand began to fall 'elsewhere'.

Albino would just laugh as he pulled away to look deep into crystal eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He would somehow smile, kissing the girl so tenderly on her lips before pulling away. He pitied her somewhat. What had happened to the teenagers these days? Falling head over heels in love just so easily. Such a sad thing to give one's key to the heart so freely. But, that wasn't his problem. It only made his fun little activity that much easier. Not that he was complaining or anything.

He turned his head towards the clock on the side table. It read '6:38pm'. The spirit had about enough time to mess with her head before his light would get home. That was enough time to even cover up any clues that could be found. Excellent.

A few more minutes in complete rapture and torturing bliss and Bakura would pull from the young teen, standing to face the television. He pocketed his pale digits and began to stroll into the kitchen as if nothing had happened, leaving a bewildered teen in his wake. As he expected, she immediately got up and followed him.

Young timid one waltzed into the room, trying to hold herself together, as well as her garments. She could see Bakura, gazing off out the window across from the kitchen sink, just standing there while twirling something in his hand. Upon closer inspection, it was a knife.

"B-Baku--… Kura…?" Mia would pip up, slowly getting closer and closer. By the time she stood behind him, she let one of her dainty little hands rest upon his right shoulder, but that's when he turned around and then faced her with that devilish look in his eyes.

Bakura took both of her hands and using his body, he pushed her across the room and onto the table within the kitchen, pining her down rather harshly as he would grin.

"Kura!" The girl called out in shock, soon groaning in sweet pleasure as the ancient one's hips began to dance against hers.

Mahogany would clash with crystal as he released her hands and then ripped open her blouse, not really caring that he popped all the buttons out. As they fell against the oak table and marble tiles, the girl began to call out the spirit's name as he continued to give her sweet, sweet desiring pleasure. He would grin as he twirled the knife with his right hand, looking down at the flushed little angel he had captured.

"Sweet, sweet Mia." He began as he bent down a little closer, gazing at her cleavage as her ragged breaths caused chest to rise and fall all the same. "I hate to beat around the bush, and you like me right? Of course you do… I heard you call out my name all those times. You must like me." His hand fell 'elsewhere', making Mia scream out his name once more, causing a grin upon the devilish lips of the tomb robber. "I'd hate to waste all of our precious time to go through that whole 'dating' thing before we get to the, ahem, _point_." Spirit grinned all so much, stabbing the knife right next to her left hand. "What do you say you give yourself to me my little angel?" Like he would give her a choice. He would _not_ take 'no' for an answer.

All the while, young teen still was breathless, flushed red completely as she would lay in front of the tomb robber's eyes, top almost completely bare if it was not for her undergarments. "K-Kura… I…I don't know… I mean, we just met and all…I—"

Spirit's lips crushed against the teen's lips, holding her in passion. As he pulled away, he only smiled and would caress her cheek. "Please?" Although, young one was still in doubt, and Bakura could tell she would never agree to it. It was time to take an extreme step forward. If she wouldn't come willingly, then he'd have to take her by force.

"…K-Kura… M-Maybe I should just go—" Mia paused as Bakura began to look at her, almost rather harshly. She thought she felt her blood run cold. "…K-Kura…?" She bit her lower lip as he leaned in closer, gritting his teeth as he pinned both arms down.

"Like hell I would have listened to you." Young girl was a little taken back by it, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Wait… W-What…? K-Kura—"

Bakura lifted his hand and hit her across the face; catching her off guard and making her break out into ragged sobs. "I wouldn't have taken no for an answer Mia. Get it? No matter what you would have done, or said, I wouldn't have just go that 'old fashioned' way. Way back then, if we wanted a woman, we had to **take** her."

In all her protest, Mia gathered all of her strength and managed to shove Bakura off her. She then stood and began to head towards the door. But as she barely even made it to the kitchen's exit, a hand with a deathly grip took hold of her wrist and pulled her back with so much force she fell to the ground.

A strong scream as ancient one hovered above her on all fours. She tried to push him away but efforts came to a halt as quicksilver was pressed to her neck flesh. Gasps and whimpers were all that came from her as Bakura traced shapes in her skin. He would not pierce her, rather than simply running the tip along her skin, creating white lines and the occasional rip in her first layer of skin.

"Whether you like it or not," The ancient one began, lips close to her ear. "I'm going to take you." Lips pressed against the female's and his little _fun_ had begun.

Moments of capture in a whole different world and Ryou had come home to a house as soulless as a corpse. He cautiously walked into the kitchen, looking around for his companion and his dark. What were they doing this whole time?

"Bakura? Mia? I'm back." A step into the kitchen and Ryou took sight of a rather calm atmosphere. Female sat at the table, head bowed into her books as if she had been studying but Bakura was nowhere to be found.

After awaking her, they went back to a few more rounds of study. All was calm and Ryou's worries of his dark abusing his friend had vanished. She was perfectly fine and not once did she hold fear in her facial features. Soon enough, she had departed and Ryou had not seen Bakura.

Finally, Bakura emerged from the bathroom, steam following him as he was drying his ivory hair with a peach colored towel. His lower half merely covered in some black shorts and top was left bare, shimmering in the light they had left.

"Where have you been…?" Asked the light rather timidly but dark ignored him. Instead, he made his way to the beer that he had sent Ryou to fetch and began to work on his first bottle.

After moments, light finally got an answer. "Having fun." A small smirk upon his lips as he stood in front of the kitchen sink.

Light was puzzled. "…Where…?"

But ancient spirit gave no reply. He merely waltzed into his quarters and shut the door, eyes half lidded as he looked at the bed covers. They were ruffled and messy. He jumped into his bed, setting the bottle of alcohol down nearby. Face was buried into his pillow and he gave a short laugh.

"Mm…she smells like vanilla."

**A/N: Yeah, that was as far as I got without hurting myself. Oh god my eyes, brain, and fingers. The pain and agony… Somehow, I was not at all happy with this story. But I did work on an alternative. If people are happy with this, I'll leave it up and post the completely different version just for fun. This is focused on what Bakura is doing. But the other is focused on Ryou. I don't know how well this will go with people so like my other story; five reviews or more and I'll make a choice to continue writing it. I don't feel that happy with this so if people don't like it, I'll just leave it up cause I can. Either that or I'm too lazy to take it down. I know already people, I suck and I'm no good at writing stories. Please review this and flames and whatever, go ahead. If I get more than five flames on this first chapter alone, I'm going to give up. (I may post again though…cause I get bored…) Anyways, thanks for reading.**


End file.
